


These Five Songs

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: Laura has a love of music that only Carmilla really gets to see





	These Five Songs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Carmilla and my first fic in a while. It's also 3 AM and I don't have a beta so if you see something wrong let me know. Enjoy!

**I. Girls Like Girls – Hayley Kiyoko**

 It's not surprising that Laura likes to sing early in the morning while she's making breakfast, something that Carmilla quickly learns after finally moving into an apartment with the tiny blonde. She hadn't noticed before, too busy sleeping or researching or trying not to die to really take in what Laura was like.

She first finds out about Laura's love of singing one morning while Laura was making pancakes in their new kitchen. It was their first morning in the apartment and she had been planning on surprising Carmilla with breakfast in bed. She hadn't planned on Carmilla waking up early, so she decided to play some music while she worked.  

Her singing started out as simple humming until _Girls Like Girls_ came on shuffle. Hayley Kiyoko was one of Laura's favorite artists and _Girls Like Girls_ had helped her realize she wasn't exactly straight. The song had a special place in her heart and she couldn't help but sing along to it whenever it came on. Unfortunately, she forgot that Carmilla was still sleeping and woke her up.  

Carmilla opened her eyes slowly and sat up in bed, dragging her hands over her face to get rid of the sleep still lingering. She'd never known that Laura could sing and was slightly confused at first upon hearing two voices in the kitchen. Getting out of bed, she pulled on an oversized Silas University t-shirt and stepped out of the room to see what her girlfriend was up to. She was pretty sure her heart skipped a beat as soon as she saw Laura standing at the stove mixing the pancake batter.

Light filtered through the kitchen window, hitting Laura perfectly and making her look even more like the ray of sunshine she actually was. She was wearing one of Carmilla's pullover hoodies and her favorite pair of sweatpants. Her hips swayed slightly as she sang along to the song playing from her phone. It was like a scene pulled straight from a movie, one that Carmilla would never get tired of watching.

"Whatcha doin' there, cupcake?" Carmilla asked with a smirk on her face.

She thinks Laura's going to throw the pancake she was in the middle of flipping right onto the floor as she turns around.

"Carm! I-I thought you would be in bed until at least noon," the blonde replied with a nervous smile.

"Well, I would be if someone hadn't woken me up with their morning singing."

Laura looked defeated.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed to celebrate our first day together in our new apartment."

"That's okay, I'd much rather eat at the table with you."

Carmilla grabbed the plate sitting next to the stove that had all the pancakes on it and brought it to the dining room table, leaving Laura to clean up the leftover batter. The music on Laura's phone continued to play softly in the background.

"Did you have that song on repeat?"

"Uh... yes?"

Carmilla let out a small laugh.

_Girls like girls and you are a girl I will never stop loving._

 

* * *

 

**II.** **How Far I'll Go –** **_Moana_ **

Carmilla finds that Laura doesn't like to sing unless she's alone. It's such a shame, Carmilla thinks, because Laura has such a wonderful voice. For that reason, Carmill lives for the moments she can catch Laura singing without a care in the world.

She happens to catch Laura singing one day after she comes home from the grocery store. They were throwing a party that night, so Laura had decided to stay at home to clean while Carmilla went out to get the food and drinks. Carmilla had suggested asking Perry to come over early with LaF and have the two of them clean so they could go to the store together, but Laura shot down that idea. Apparently it's rude to have someone you invited to a party to clean your house for you so you don't have to. It was "the lazy way out."

Of course, Laura didn't mind cleaning. She thought that it was fun and there was nothing wrong with having fun while also having a nice looking apartment. There was the occasional argument between her and Carmilla over Carmilla's slobbish habits, usually ending up with the two cleaning together and showering with each other afterwards.

Now that Carmilla had come home to a singing Laura, she was glad her girlfriend had stayed home to clean. She easily recognized the song as _How Far I'll Go_ from Moana. Laura had 'forced' her to watch the Disney movie several times and Laura's eyes always lit up when that part of the movie came. Based on how protective Laura's father was of her, Carmilla could easily see Laura relating Moana, wanting to adventure and always being told no because the world is dangerous.  

Laura was in the living room rearranging furniture and decorative items with her right hand and singing into a hairbrush that she held in her left. Carmilla caught a glimpse of her girlfriend and smiled before hiding back behind the kitchen counter. She hadn't seen or heard Carmilla come through the front door, too busy singing and being in her own little world to notice. It made Carmilla's heart melt.

When the song finished Laura turned and walked into the kitchen, a large grin on her face. She was rummaging through the fridge for an afternoon snack when she saw Carmilla out of the corner of her eye.

"I didn't know you were home," Laura said. A deep blush was creeping across her cheeks.

"I got home a few minutes ago, I just didn't want to interrupt you."

Carmilla came up behind Laura and wrapped her arms around the small girl's waist. She placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

"Did you enjoy your karaoke session?" Carmilla joked.

Laura looked down at the hairbrush in her hand and chuckled nervously.  

"It certainly made cleaning easier."

They turn around together to look out into the clean living room. Carmilla wasn't sure how she felt about the rearranging of furniture. Laura seemed to see her girlfriend's disapproval at the new living room set up, knowing that Carmilla has a bad habit of running into furniture.

"Don't worry, we can put it back after the party."

_I don't know how far you'll go, but I know I want to be with you the whole way._

 

* * *

 

**III. Sex and Candy – Marcy Playground**

About two months after living together in the apartment, Laura and Carmilla get into a pretty big fight. Both of them had been having a really hard week and a small miscommunication on a Friday night led to a screaming match. It was the first time either of them had actually risen their voices at each other, and it left them both hurt in the end.

Anytime Laura needed to calm down and relax after an argument with Carmilla, she would take a long, hot shower to mull things over. So, Carmilla wasn't surprised to hear the shower running after all was said and done. She couldn't believe she'd taken her anger over a shitty week out on the blonde. Laura didn’t deserve that at all, especially since she was having a week just as bad.

Carmilla stood up and walked to the bedroom to lay down and think about the argument for a little bit. She'd join Laura in the shower eventually, she always did, but she figured that Laura might need time to cool down as well.  

Laying on the bed, she couldn't even remember what had started the fight. Something about how the sink was full of dishes that Carmilla was supposed to do yesterday and there was no food to make dinner. Then they couldn't decide on whether or not they wanted to stay in and order takeout or go out to eat. They were both just hungry and tired and not in the mood to argue.

Music could be heard playing in the bathroom down the hall, and with it was Laura's beautiful voice. She had gotten more comfortable singing around Carmilla since she liked it so much. Most of the time, though, she only sang in the shower or when Carmilla wasn't around. This time, the only thing surprising about Laura's singing was the song she was singing.

Laura usually only listened to female artists or really upbeat songs that were meant for dancing. _Sex and Candy_ did not fit either of those categories. Carmilla had never heard, or even seen, a 90s rock song on Laura's phone before. Curiosity got the best of her, so Carmilla got up to go investigate.

She didn't even bother knocking on the door before entering the bathroom. Carmilla slipped out of her clothes and pulled back on the shower curtain to find Laura putting shampoo in her hair.  

"Want some help with that, cutie?"

Laura turned around and nodded, still singing.

Carmilla worked the shampoo into Laura's scalp, the blonde letting out a sigh of contentment at the feeling of her girlfriend's fingers running through her hair. When she was done, she let Laura rinse the shampoo out before she began leaving open mouthed kisses on Laura's shoulder and back.  

"I've missed you this week," Laura sighed. "I hate it when you have big projects."

Carmilla pulled Laura closer and started kissing a trail down her jaw.  

"Well, now we have the whole weekend to do whatever we want," Carmilla hummed into the blonde's skin.  

"Why don't we take this into the bedroom?"

With that, the two stumbled out of the shower, soaking wet bodies be damned, and headed towards the bedroom.

_All the sex and candy in the world couldn't make me as happy as you do._

 

* * *

  
**IV. Feel it Still – Portugal the Man**

Carmilla hated it when she had to work the graveyard shift on a Friday night. Fridays were usually the days that she would go out on a date with Laura, but LaF needed to switch shifts so they could (finally) go through with their proposal to Perry. She couldn't say no to that, so she gave up a date night with Laura and switched shifts.  

"Don't worry, babe, I'll be up when you get home," Laura said with a kiss to Carmilla's cheek.  

Thinking about LaF proposing to Perry reminded Carmilla of the ring she had hiding in her desk at the office, waiting to be brought home. It'd been in there for almost a week and she still didn't know how she was going to propose to her girlfriend of six years. She needed everything to be absolutely perfect, but she couldn't figure out what would make it a night to remember.

Luckily, Danny was on the same shift and Carmilla hoped that she would be able to help with planning the proposal. Carmilla had thought about doing some of the really cheesy things like a trip to the place they first met or proposing at home after going out to dinner and seeing a movie. Danny suggested she try something Harry Potter or Doctor Who themed, but Carmilla couldn't think of anything that wasn't too big. She didn't want a big proposal with a bunch of strangers watching.  

"You know she'll like it no matter what you do," Danny assured her friend.

"I know, but I want her to love it."

"Think of all the little things you love about her. You're bound to find one of those things you can use to your advantage."

"You know, Xena, that might not be a bad idea..."

The idea came to her the next morning when Carmilla got home from her shift at work. Laura had just woken up and was jamming out to _Feel it Still_ while getting ready for the day. It was just their usual breakfast date that they went on every time Carmilla had the nightshift, and Laura always started the day by listening to her favorite songs. Music had always been a big part of Laura's life, even though it seemed like something small. It was one of the things Carmilla loved most about her. She sent a quick text to Danny.

"You ready to go, Creampuff?"

Carmilla leaned against the doorpost to their room, a smile plastered on her face like usual whenever she saw Laura. Her phone vibrated with a reply from Danny.

"Let me brush my teeth and then we can go!"

She continued singing the song on her way into the bathroom and Carmilla followed, checking her phone as she went. Carmilla hopped up on the counter and told Laura that Danny was planning a small get together the next week. Only LaF, Perry, Kirsch, Mel, and JP would be there so they could have a little more fun playing games and such. Laura was excited at the thought of seeing their friends again and happily agreed to go with her girlfriend.

_The love I have for you is a love I still feel it every moment of every day._

 

* * *

  
**V. Seeing Stars/Marry You -BORNS/Bruno Mars**

Out of all the words in all the languages that Carmilla knew, no combination of them could be strung together to properly represent how nervous she was about the proposal. The ring felt heavy in the pocket of her leather jacket. Originally, she'd taken it out of the box and placed it in one of the outside pockets, but she was scared she'd end up losing it. She wound up putting it back in the box and putting the box in her inside pocket.  

Laura looked stunning, as always, in her simple black pants and blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She had a big smile on her face and was extra perky. She was always like that before they got together with their group of friends.  

The couple made their way out of their apartment to Carmilla's car, hand in hand, and headed to Danny's house in the next town over. Laura turned up the radio and casually sang along as they drove. Carmilla tried so hard not to smile and sing along whenever Laura would dance in her seat and attempt to get Carmilla to join in. It always ended with the two of them singing together until they got to where they were going.

When _Seeing Stars_ came on the radio, Carmilla knew she was ready to propose to Laura. The lyrics perfectly matched her feelings for Laura, and watching her girlfriend serenade her with the song made everything feel right. If there was one thing Carmilla was certain about right then, it was that she wanted to marry Laura Hollis so that she could love her for as long as they lived. Carmilla truly believed that Laura deserved the best and was fully prepared to give her the best she had.

They arrived at Danny's just after 6:30, right in time for dinner. The get together wasn't a fancy thing, so they'd decided to order a couple pizzas. It wasn't exactly the big fancy dinner that most couples went on before someone proposed, but Carmilla knew Laura wouldn't mind.

After dinner and a few drinks, the group decided to use Danny's karaoke machine. The only time the machine ever got used was when they had small get togethers, birthdays, or when Danny got drunk enough to actually use it alone. Laura couldn't wait to use it.

JP went first, singing _I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)_ by the proclaimers. Carmilla started to get a little nervous waiting for her turn. Laura sang _Titanium_ by David Guetta and Carmilla rolled her eyes at the choice. The only reason Laura even knew that song was because of _Pitch Perfect._ LaF and Perry, now engaged, sang _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_ together. Mel went the Disney route and picked _I'll Make a Man Out of You_ from Mulan. Danny and Kirsch decided to do another duet with _Promiscuous_ by Nelly Furtado.

Finally, after everyone had gone, it was Carmilla's turn to pick a song and sing. Everyone was pumped up from their karaoke sessions and really wanted her to pick a song. At first she wasn't going to sing, but she finally settled on singing _Marry You._ She was sure the ring was going to burn a hole in her favorite jacket.

As soon as the song started, Carmilla gave all her attention to Laura. Everyone in the room except Danny was completely oblivious to what was going on since Carmilla never got up to sing on the karaoke machine, not even when she was drunk. They figured she was only focusing on Laura as a way to make herself more comfortable with singing in front of others.  

Just before the song got to the bridge Carmilla got pulled the ring box from the pocket inside her jacket and got down on one knee. She placed the karaoke mic down on the ground and opened the box as the song continued to play in the background. Laura sat on the couch completely speechless.  

"Laura, you're one of the smartest and most driven women I've ever met. Every time I'm with you I can't help but smile because you truly light up my world. Everything about you, your dorkiness, your happiness, your love of music, is what makes me love you even more. Will you marry me?"

All Laura could do is nod as she stood up from the couch to hug her future wife.

_I see stars when I'm with you and all I can think about is getting married to you._


End file.
